Labrynth
by xxBadWolf
Summary: The Doctor dies, but doesn't regenerate, leaving his companion, Zaelyn, stranded in some futuristic point in time on Earth. Unrecognized alien technology entering the world's atmosphere is brought to Starfleet's attention, and they send Captain James Kirk and a crew of other men and women to investigate. Is the Doctor really dead, or is Zaelyn stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1

Trekkie Who Fanfiction

Zaelyn

Zaelyn walked into the TARDIS console room, finishing drying off her dark hair. "Where to next?" she asked her friend, the Doctor as she approached to console.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure. I just set the TARDIS to a random date- we're headed to Earth if that helps," the Doctor looked at her and smiled. He'd been travelling with Zaelyn for quite some time now- about a few years. He'd grown close to her- she was always there with him, they never stopped to go back to her home. They just went where the TARDIS took them.

Zaelyn looked at the Doctor and giggled. "That's a first. You really don't know where we're going? Could be dangerous," she teased him.

"Well, isn't that what you're here for?" he retorted, in a soft, good-humored voice.

"You know it better than anyone," she answered in the same voice.

The Doctor chuckled softly, then spun around back to the TARDIS. "Alright, you remember when I taught you how to fly her, right?" he asked, referring to the TARDIS.

"I don't think I could forget if I tried. What are those levers you always keep on? You didn't tell me about those." Zaelyn was pointing to two levers on the console under the screen.

"Those… those are the breaks. I never turn them off, actually. I think it might be bad for the TARDIS, but I can't be sure."

Laughing, Zaelyn set her towel down on a bench near the console. A new day- a new adventure. Travelling with the Doctor never became boring; they had just set off from rescuing a family of Raccicoricofallipotorians from some species of alien from Clom. She could tell you, _that_ was interesting.

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched violently. Zaelyn was knocked off her feet and gasped as she was flung against the railing of the TARDIS. She wrapped her arms around it, trying to pull herself up, but she did so unsuccessfully. She and the Doctor both could feel the TARDIS hurtling into Earth's atmosphere.

The Doctor ran over to the screen and clicked it on. "Oh, dear." He looked worried- almost scared- as the TARDIS plummeted towards Earth. "Something is interfering with the TARDIS, she's being pulled to Earth!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Zaelyn yelled, finally heaving herself back to her feet, scrabbling over to the screen where the Doctor was standing. When she reached him, he moved to another part of the console. "Zaelyn, read me what's on the screen," he ordered her.

The Doctor had spent months trying to get her to understand how to read circular Gallifreyan, which had come in extremely useful lately- especially now. The symbols were flashing across the screen, changing and turning all at once.

"Uh, Doctor, I think they're coordinates of where we're going to land."

"Yeah, read them to me, I want to try to land safely. We have… thirty seconds?"

"Okay…" Zaelyyn read the time-space coordinates to the Doctor with a little difficulty- she was still trying to understand some of it.

"Great-" he looked up at her and smiled. "We need to jump."

"_What!?_" Zaelyn snapped, shocked.

"Yeah, jump out the door. Ready?" Before she could respond, the Doctor grabbed her hand, almost dragging her to the door of the TARDIS and flung it open. The Doctor launched himself out for a good thirty meter drop. Zaelyn hesitated, but jumped after him a few seconds after.

She landed on her legs, jarring her bones. Zaelyn stumbled forward a few feet, and she heard the TARDIS land with a loud crash behind her. She was gasping- trying to catch her breath. No normal person could have survived that fall. It was a miracle that she was alive.

"Oh, God, thank you," she breathed out, standing up again, still trying to catch her breath.

Zaelyn looked over at the Doctor, and her whole body froze. He hadn't gotten up like she did. He was crumpled on the ground, his limbs bent like they shouldn't have been. "No-" she ran over to his body and crouched over it. He wasn't breathing, and she checked both hearts. The Doctor had no life signs. "_No!_" she screamed, pain filling her voice. "Doctor!" she cried out, falling over his lifeless body, starting to sob. Why wasn't he regenerating. "Please," Zaelyn whined pitifully, "come back. I need you."

Zaelyn sat up and tried to stop crying, covering her mouth, and squeezing her eyes shut as if it would all go away. She gasped in air, all attempts failing. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she tucked her head between them. She looked up at the Doctor again, despratley. Maybe he'd get up- maybe everything would be okay.

But it only got worse. As she watched him, hoping with all her heart, he started to fade. The Doctor's body literally disappeared into thin air.


	2. We Need Medical Attention

((Sorry this took so long, loves. Uh, I'm not the biggest Trekkie, so when I'm not sure about how something gets done I just go over it rather vaguely.))

"_Alien Technology Entering the Atmosphere," _was the incoming alert at Starfleet Command, nearly sending everyone into a panic. The craft wasn't recognized, and could very well have been hostile. The only people who would have been even slightly prepared and close enough to investigate was the crew on the _Enterprise_.

"Captain, we have a message from Command," communications officer, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, turned around to look at the captain of the _Enterprise_ expectantly.

Captain Jim Kirk walked over to her to see. "What?" he asked her, looking at the screen. Uhura pulled up reports of the alien technology entering the atmosphere, and Command's request for them to help was there too. Jim sighed. "They can't just _ask_ us to drop everything and go help."

"Sir, they are in charge of this expedition. If they need to delay us it's only logical to do as asked." Commander Spock walked up behind his friend, and captain.

"I know- just because we need to, doesn't mean I'll like it," Jim complained, turning to his crew and giving out orders to get them safely back to earth for the time being. Scotty McCreedy called up to Jim.

"Captain, we can't just go back on a whim-"

"I know. I don't want to either," Kirk responded, frustration making his voice rough.

•••

Soon enough, through a few difficulties, the crew pressed through their frustration and arrived at earth, going into orbit. That wasn't even the difficult part. Kirk had no idea what they were about to get into. His crew had been sent to investigate some _unknown_ craft that had crashed into earth. After they had surveyed the coordinates provided, the captain and crew discovered that the 'big' emergency was a small 8'x4' blue box. Kirk couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. He was going down by himself.

Spock tried to argue with Kirk's decision, but the captain was stubborn. "Spock- it's a box big enough to hold two people without being extremely cramped. I'll be fine."

"Captain, please. I highly recommend bringing someone with you."

Kirk had prepared to be beamed down to earth. "If anything goes too horribly wrong I'll beam back up. No one's coming with me- is that clear?"

Spock gave up trying to argue with the captain. Neither of them was going to change their minds, so it wasn't worth arguing over. Kirk gave Chekov (who was filling in for Scotty at the moment) the 'ready-set-go' signal, and within a few seconds, he was on earth, about fifty meters away from what seemed to be a crash-site.

Jim advanced at a steady pace, keeping a wary eye for other movement. They had crashed in the middle of nowhere, and if there was anyone still on board, they would be the only things moving out here. As he got closer, he could make out the form of a limp body- not far from the blue box.

Kirk could see the sign across the top of the blue box read "Police Public Call Box." A police box? These things hadn't been on earth for hundreds of years. So maybe it wasn't alien. Did it have to do with time travelling? He pushed the thoughts aside as he remembered the body. He crouched over a girl who looked ultimately human. Her long brown hair- so dark that it was almost black- covered her face. She was unconscious and her pulse was slow. She needed help.

Kirk called McCoy. "McCoy? I'm beaming up now. We need medical attention."


End file.
